The Hick and the City Slicker on Xamproil
The Hick and the City Slicker on Xamproil is the seventh episode of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and is the twentieth episode overall. Plot Kickin Hawk was finishing his training, and heard a beeping sound from behind him. He turned around, and pressed a button. A hologram of Maklar pulled up. "Richard. I need your help." "What is it this time, Maklar?" "Something aweful is happening on Xamproil. Agriculture is taking over. We must stop it." Kickin Hawk had a blank look on his face, then busted out laughing. "Stop AGRICULTURE?! Why would you wanna stop an awesome thing like that?" "Awesome? Agriculture is outlawed on Xamproil." Kickin Hawk was still laughing. "No wonder you never heard the word redneck before." Kickin Hawk looked at the hologram, realized Maklar wasn't laughing, and calmed down. "As much as it pains me to say it, Maklar, I'm coming to help you...." Kickin Hawk struggled to say it. ".......stop....agriculture." He started coughing. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just almost threw up from saying that. I'll be there soon enough." The hologram went away, and Richard transformed back. "Need a ship." Richard dialed through and transformed into Un-Named. He built himself into a ship, then took off to Xamproil. "Do you know Maklar Ampalon? Maklar Ampalon, Maklar Ampalon. Oh, do you know Maklar Ampalon who lives on Xamproil? I know him but I have no idea where Xamproil is. Wait, there it is. The techno-planet." He shuddered, and landed. He morphed out of the ship and transformed back. "Richard!" "Maklar! So, how ya been?" "Fairly well. Except for the fact agriculture has began to grow." "Which should make things better." Suddenly, Xamproilians began running, and revealed to be a larg, alien cow standing there. "You guys run from cows? Are you seriou-" He got cut off from the cow shooting milk from the horns. "Okay, now I'm mad." He transformed into Gravattack, threw the cow into orbit, and transformed back. "Did it pain you do do that?" RIchard turned around, and saw Maklar's dad standing there. "Maklar told me about how hick-ish you are. And yet you threw the cow into orbit?" "It shot milk at me!" Richard looked at the milk, took some off with his finger, then licked it. "Not bad." "Not as bad as I thought." What's that supposed to mean?" "Well, hicks are generally considered to be ignorant and useless." "WOAH! Hicks aren't stupid, we're smart enough to know that you can't always be smart about things, you gotta act stupid sometimes to have fun. And before this technology came around, people needed us to grow food for them." "So, you think that you're superior?" "No, but at least us hicks have enough experience to live off the land when technology fails or is unavailable. And last I checked, in a few days this planet will be covered in agriculture land. Can you name one Xamproilian who can live off the land?" He thought for a moment, but then shook his head. "That's what I thought. You guys need to me to help, cause if agriculture doesn't overpower technology, which it probably will, you need me to help you live off the land. And if we find this source, only someone who has experience with it can destroy it. So unless you got a wish that this planet become it's opposite, I suggest you give me some space and credit as the redneck I am." Maklar's dad scoffed, then walked off. A few hours later, Maklar's younger brother ran up to Richard while he was looking at a piece of technology, unimpressed. "Could you turn into one of your aliens from the comic book? Storkstar? Marshan?" "I, uh, left those aliens at home." Suddenly, a big goat-like alien came up to the group. Richard smiled, but stopped smiling when he noticed the enraged look on Maklar's dad's face. Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, and was transformed into Blamurai. Blamurai took his sword, put it behind the goat's horns, and flipped him over. "Not bad, for a hick." Maklar's dad walked off. Blamurai turned back, and then whispered into the goat's ear. "Sorry I had to do that." "Ampalon!" Maklar and his dad turned around. "What is it?" "We have found the base of the agriculture abomination, no offense to you, Richard 10." "Some taken." "Where is he?" "He is in a strange place where there is an over hang of the land." "It's called a cave. Of all the technology on this planet, and you guys don't even have a single word for a cave. City slickers." "Hick!" "Thank you, sir. I'll take that as a compliment. Now allons-y!" Richard, Maklar, and Maklar's father ran in the direction of the cave. They stood, looking at the entrance of the cave. "I got a plan. You two go back to the village and make sure the city is........gaurded. I'll go see who's behind this. He's got every non-sentient, farm animal-like species joining him, including ones from Earth. I got this." The Ampalon's knodded, then ran off to the city. Richard focused. He thought of the DNA of the rabbit. He grew whiskers. His ears got larger. His eyes became darker. His skin and clothes grew grey fur. He shrunk down. He ran in with the rest of the animals. Once in, he saw a large auditorium with a large machine on the stage. He climbed up into a box seat, but stayed rabbit. "Attention. Attention. I didn't bring you here to ruraly socialize. I brought you here for opportunity to ruralize this urban planet." Richard turned back into human. "Well, not if Jury Rigg has anything to say about it!" He pressed the Simplicitrix, turned into Jury Rigg, then jumped down. He went over, and broke important components on the machine. He jumped back up to his box seat. Shadow went to turn on the machine, and failed. "Fine. If we can't ruralize this planet with it's own medicine, we shall do it like the hicks: With our own hands, hooves, feathers, flippers, talons, teeth! Let's go!" "Uh-oh!" Jury Rigg jumped over the ledge, then transformed into Magmetic. Shadow turned around. "Richard 10? Is that you?" "Quiet, Shadow. What are you doing on Xamproil?" "Place is crawling with industry and urbanization ready to be destroyed." "Even as much as I'm against the city, I can't let you do it." Just as Magmetic was about to hit him with lava, Shadow pressed a button, and Magmetic was trapped. The cave broke off from the planet and went into orbit. "I thought you said with your own hands, hooves, feathers, flippers, talons, and teeth." "True. But that was for the animals. I took into account that Ampalon was going to contact you, so I created another machine. Just as Shadow unveiled the machine, the Simplicitrix timed out. "Not so fast! Where do you think you're going?" "Not where, but who!" Richard slammed the Simplicitrix, and Shadow looked in horror. "What IS that thing?" "I call him, GAURDIAN REPTILE!" He knocked back Shadow into the lightest part of the ship, causing him to fall over in pain. "Alright. Shadonian taken care of, now to figure out how to land this thing. He adjusted himself to the whole in the planet, then landed. He pressed a button, then all the non-sentient farm animal-like species were sent to their original homes. Richard walked out as Heatblast with Shadow in his hands. "All yours." The Xamproilian cops took him away. Maklar's dad walked up to Richard as he transformed back. "I owe you an apology, redneck. Please, take one of my ships for your trouble." "It's alright. I owe you one, too. But that just seems to be a natural thing between rednecks and city slickers. Arguements over who's better." "I guess it's just bragging rights." "Good point." Richard began flying home from Xamproil. "Man, I am NEVER gonna forgive myself for stopping agriculture." Characters *Richard *Maklar *Ampalon Family Villains *Shadow Transformations Aliens *Kickin Hawk *Un-Named *Gravattack *Blamurai *Jury Rigg *Magmetic *Gaurdian Reptile *Heatblast Morphs *Rabbit (debut) Themes Blamurai Genghis Khan vs. Easter Bunny Instrumental Trivia *The piece of technology Richard looks is a Vulpimancer Translator like Darama's. Other *The Hick and the City Slicker on Xamproil/Previews Category:Richard 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Richard 10